My glass doll
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Bunny Tsukino a clumsy hyper girl will learn to survive in the rough merciless Shinobi world. Will the Moon princess fight against the new evil forces and continue faithful to Mamoru? Or she will fall into the most dangerous illusions of all? DISCONTINUED


HELLO! ^D^ I'm here to announce another story. This time is my childhood anime SAILOR MOON with my favorite one…NARUTOO. Eeheheh

Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I know it's short but it's 02:18 am and I couldn't go to bed and not post this story. Flamers are welcome…..*GO THE HELL*

*cough, cough* sorry I lost my balance. Feel free to review and….i don't know what are you waiting for….i'm not going to say anything. XD

The Puppet Master 19

I don't own any of the animes or characters _**only the plot.**_

_**Naruto crossover Sailor Moon**_

_**Angst/Romance/Adventure**_

I've decided to call her Bunny since I'm used to.

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: My glass doll

**Main characters**: Sasuke Uchiha/Uchiha Itachi/ Bunny Tsukino

**Summary**: An innocent child glows in the deepest darkness abyss without end. Bunny Tsukino a clumsy hyper girl will learn to survive in the rough merciless Shinobi world. Will the Moon princess fight against the new evil forces and continue faithful to Mamoru? Or she will fall into the most dangerous illusions of all?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter1<strong>: Crazy World.

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny POV<strong>

I was perfectly fine until I wake up in this strange world. When I closed my eyes I saw my friends, my daughter and my love being washed away from me, I tried to reach them but they were like ghosts between my fingers.

I woke and the first thing I noted was my body. I was no longer a woman. I came back to my teen years. Then this strange blond kid with whiskers in his cheeks really freaked me out. He called for someone and then appeared a pink haired-girl.

I couldn't hear them correctly only their lips moved. My eyes didn't left the pink head girl. It reminded me of Chibiusa. I called her my daughter's name and I tried to touch her cheek. Just to lose consciousness.

**End of POV**

"Well what's going on this time, Naruto?" Kakashi well known in the world asked his student who continued to pock the unconscious girl with a stick.

"Kakashi-sensei I found this girl." Naruto stated pointing to Bunny while Sakura checked her temperature.

"Um?" Kakashi bend down and moved the girl's hair from her face and took a good look at her features. "She's not from here."

With his hands resting behind his head, Naruto commented. "Well you can see by her clothes. I mean what kind of girl uses these old fashioned vests?"

"She's with fever." Sakura said looking to her teacher ignoring the blond boy. "Kakashi-sensei should we take her to the hospital?"

"Yes. It's better." The Jounin narrowed his eyes, at the power of the mysterious girl was exuding. "Nice job, Naruto." He said picking the girl and then vanishing.

"EHEHEH. See Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei appraised me. That's a free coupon to a date." Naruto smiled at the girl.

"Gross." She said before vanishing.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, wait for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Training grounds<strong>

Sparkles and sounds of blades infected the air. The auto-proclaimed avenger was training hard in the last couple hours. He missed his mission with his teammates.

Seriously what is the point of walking dogs and capturing cats, who doesn't want to return to their fat creepy owner?

Landing with a skilful flipside, Sasuke panted hard. He glared at the targets he had set up. They were in the same positions like Itachi used to do.

In the middle of his training he felt a strange yet meticulous power. He didn't try to find the source of the power since it hadn't a particular location. It confused his chakra, making him lose his concentration.

"What was that?" He asked spitting and then cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. "I hope that Dobe didn't do anything stupid this time." He grabbed a huge shuriken and made his way to the poor targets.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

Blinking, Bunny moaned and rubbed her head. The Hokage himself, Kakashi and two of the team seven students were looking at the girl.

"As I was saying, Hokage-sama. Naruto found this girl under some random tree. The power we were feeling was coming from her." Kakashi with his hands inside his pockets didn't take his eyes from the old Hokage.

"Strange. This girl's powers are different from any shinobi I came across. She's not from this village. Naruto, how did you found this girl beyond us?"

"I don't know. I just followed my instinct."

"Instinct?"

"Well, yes. Something inside me made find this…tasty power. I don't know. Like someone was commanding me." Naruto placed a hand in his stomach.

"Tasty power? Someone commanding you?"

Naruto nodded to the old Hokage who took a gulp of smoke from his pipe. "I see." The old man said still with his eyes on Bunny who without intention started to talk about food with in a very funny way.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi ignored Naruto's giggles.

"Let's wait for her to wake up. I don't have the feeling that this girl is even from the nearest countries."

"I don't' know if this helps but before she passed out when Naruto found her she called me Chibiusa." Sakura looked to the long blond hair the girl possessed.

"Shibiuza? Humm… let's just wait. Then everything will be clarified."

The shinobis kept their silent from about 20 minutes, only hearing Naruto's laugh while Bunny to talk about food while sleeping.

"Naruto, shut up." Sakura smacked his head. Her teammate grunted in pain, finally waking the girl.

"Wha- _*yawn*_ Who- AHHHHHHH" She screamed falling in her butt. "WHO ARE YOU?" She screamed again, hiding behind her hospital bed, with her cheeks crimson red and a huge head.

"Calm down, young girl. We just want to make you some questions." The Hokage took his pipe off from his mouth and pulled a smile to calm the girl down.

"AHHH, A PERVERT OLD MAN."

Naruto couldn't resist and started to laugh. The others sweat dropped and asked themselves if it were possible to this noisy mouth girl become louder. "Calm down. We are here to help you."

It was pointless, Bunny continued to scream and curse them. Calling from Mamoru and her friends' name.

"Even I need peace now." Naruto grabbed an apple and threw it to Bunny's head. Only to successfully hit her head.

She fell again on the floor but this time her head connected directly on the ground, making he pass out again.

Minutes later she woke up again but this time we was gagged. "Ok. Now we're going to make you some questions and then we'll release you to answer them. If you start to scream we'll gag you again." The Hokage said, not believing in this kind of method.

Bunny nodded and blinked. "What's your name?"

Kakashi took the gag off and waited her to answer, instead she screamed again. The Hokage sighed and she was gagged again.

"There's no point to scream. You'll eventually lose your voice if you continue like this."

….

"Now lets' try again. What's your name?"

Again Kakashi took the gag off and waited for her to scream. "Where am i?" she asked looking to the shinobis before her.

"This is the Hidden Leaf Village. Known as Konoha." The Hokage said.

"Village? Konoha? But I was with my husband and daughter in a few minutes ago in my-!"

"HUSBAND? DAUGHTER?" Naruto and Sakura screamed at the same time.

"Yes, my husband and daughter." She said confused.

"How old are you?"

_'Why am i a teenager again?'_

"I'm a sixteen."

"_Sixteen? she looks more twelve to me."_ Sakura whispered to Naruto, who stopped lauging a few minutes ago.

_"Bah Sakura-chan you may be right but her breasts are more developed than yours."_ Naruto whispered back, receving the usual treatment. A huge smack. Sakura looked back at Bunny who was still being interrogate and glared at her breasts.

"Hn." she said pouting and looking at her own body.

"What's your name?"

"Bunny."

"Bunny what?"

"Bunny Tsukino."

"Where are you from?" Everyone leaned a bit forward waiting for her answer.

"I-" she looked at the shinobis and glared. "Wait a minute? You're a new enemy." She got up and was ready to transform only to not find her Silver Crystal. "Where is it?" she frenetically started to look for her precious object.

"_She's crazy." _Naruto whispered.

"HEY, I heard that." She glared at the young genin.

"How do you have that power?" Kakashi asked.

"I am Sailor Moon." She said in her taunt pose, and making an iconic symbol "In the name of the moon, I shall punish you all!" She blushed when a breeze flung her skirt.

"Ahhh." She covered her legs still burning with shame.

"AH yellow panties." Naruto pointed out, only to receive a double smack from Bunny and Sakura.

"Sailor Moon?"

"Yes. I am Sailor Moon. I fight against evil in the name of moon and love." She said resting her hands on her hips. "I'm a powerful soldier. I'm…..i'm hungry." She complained, making everyone sweat drop even more.

"Can anyone get me a snack?" she blushed and smiled.

The old Hokage made a signal and in a flash plenty of food was placed in front of Bunny. She started to drool and eat nonstop. Naruto started to droll as well but quickly lost his apatite seeing Bunny eating like a pig.

"Urg, I don't feel well." Sakura grimaced seeing the hungry girl devouring all the food.

"So you're Sailor Moon." The Hokage stated.

Bunny just nodded with he mouth full of food.

"And you're name is Bunny Tsukino and you're sixteen."

Double nod.

"And you've a husband and a daughter?"

"Yup." A piece of food fell from her mouth.

"Hokage-sama."

"This needs a deep research. This girl is different, you can tell by her power." The old man said looking to his shinobis. "Kakashi. I trust you to find some clues about this girl. When you're out she will not leave this place."

"Huh? What do you mean old man?" she asked angry.

"Shush, this is the Hokage." Sakura went beside Bunny.

"What's a Hokage?"

"The Hokage is the leader of this gracious village." Kakashi answer.

….

"Oh…eheheheh" she laughed nervously. "Sooo….you're the leader of this village…that's humm…good." She started to eat again only to choke with her food by the stares of the people.

"Team 7 mission will be off for a while. Sakura stay here with Bunny. Naruto you're going with Kakashi."

"Why can't I stay here with Sakura-chan?" he whined.

"Your "instinct" can be helpful." The Hokage said turning to leave. "I'll gather a reunion with the consolers."

"To a leader this old man is very straight." Bunny commented to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing. eheheheh" she scratched her head.

The Hokage took a last glance to Kakashi and then he left with the other shinobis. "Well let's go Naruto."

"I'll be back, Sakura-chan." He stole a cake from Bunny who started to complain.

"Don't come back Naruto." The pink haired-girl said capturing Bunny's attention.

Kakashi and Naruto left, leaving the girls alone. "He likes you." Bunny said with her tricky voice. Sakura blushed and dismissed that ridiculous idea.

"I have a boyfriend." Sakura said waving to Bunny who continued to look at her with her naughty eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes. His name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Humm." The blond girl ate a piece of cake.

"No really. He's madly in love with me. But I like to give him space." Sakura wasn't aware that she ate a chewed piece of cake that fell from Bunny's mouth.

"EWWWW." She started to cough.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakashi and Naruto<strong>

"Well I was watching the Teme, training when I felt her chakra." Naruto said.

"I'm surprise that you didn't come to blow my day, dobe." That voice.

"TEME."

"Hn!"

"Sasuke have you been training until now?" His sensei gazed his student who appeared with bruises.

"Yes, I have. I don't think is there any problem with wanting to become stronger when our sensei disappears."

"Teme. We were looking for the source of the power."

"Hn. That's a waste of time."

"Just because you reacted bad at first it-!"

"Wait. What did you say, Naruto?" Kakashi asked giving his attention to his stubborn student.

"I was going to challenge him when he lost his balance when that wave of energy came to us." Sasuke's glare didn't have an effect on Naruto.

"You, lost your balance, Sasuke?"

"So? It was just once. Besides I bet is some kind of crazy experiences the scientists were doing." The Uchiha said, shoving his hands on his pockets.

"HAH, that's the most stupid excuse you ever gave."

"Shut up, Dobe." Sasuke started to walk away.

"Wait aren't you going to help us?"

"I've more important things to do than look for a stupid chakra source."

"Stupid Teme." Naruto murmured.

Kakashi kept his eyes on Sasuke's fading figure before turning to Naruto. "Very well let's start, shall we?"

"Alright." The blond boy cheered before starting to look for the "supposed" clues.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: 3


End file.
